A Snowy Goodbye
by katana3700
Summary: He was her precious person, but he only listened to Zabuza. A new mission From Gatoh threatens the life of the person Rune loves. Haku/Oc  Follows the anime


A Snowy Goodbye- In Memory Of Haku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character in Naruto. I own the oc Rune and her thoughts.

A single tear fell as a senbon pierced her arm. She winced and watched the blood seep out and trail down the length of her arm.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked. She looked up to see her companion Haku staring at her. Even though his mask was on she knew he was worried, she could tell it by the way he stood, his posture, and the movements in his hands. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine" she replied her voice much softer than his own. He took off his mask and she looked at his delicate features. She adored his beauty, even though he was a boy and sometimes even envied his looks. Where his hair was silky soft, hers was dry and course. Where his eyes seemed to be the epitome of kindness, hers were shadowed with horror and glazed over with an icy look. Pulling down her dark brown hair she again gave him a reassuring look. He was very kind and sweet, but Zabuza, he was something else. A missing Nin from the village hidden in the mist, the demon in the mist being his very title. He was the one who had found Haku on the snowy bridge. Haku had willingly gone with him and became his "tool" as Zabuza calls him.

"Haku" Zabuza called from where he was in an oak tree. His posture was hostile and he stood there staring down on them both, arms crossed across his muscled chest and his eyes glaring at her. Haku tore his eyes from hers as he turned to Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" he asked.

"You show weakness when you ask if she's alright" Zabuza scolded. This action infuriated her and she made it known by sending an icy glare his way, he already blue orbs intensifying the icy look held within. No she was not any kunoichi; in fact Haku had been the one who taught her how to fight, though it was against Zabuza's initial orders. He didn't like her very much and she returned his hatred just the same. The only reason she was even with him was because of Haku, he had saved her and insisted she come along. Maybe it was because she was an orphan as well and reminded Haku of himself when he was younger. When he asked her, she had smiled and gladly accepted because she felt indebted to him for saving her life. Now all she does is cook and clean their wounds, with the occasional target practice for Haku when they had nothing better to do. To Zabuza though, she was a useless thing. A little insect just waiting to be squashed and a distraction to Haku.

"Rune…Rune" she felt Haku shake her out of her stupor.

"Yes?" she questioned. She would do anything for him, just like he would do for Zabuza.

"Let's go" he said and smiled at her. She stood up and sent him a smile. To her, Haku was her precious person and she hated that Haku only seemed to care for Zabuza, she even pondered if she had a spot in his heart, but it was always Zabuza-sama. Sometimes she wanted to hurt herself to see if Haku would care at all. If she just stabbed herself in front of him would he even try to stop her?

"Rune?" she snapped out of her morbid thoughts and looked at him.

"You look pale, are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked. She smiled and receded back into her thoughts leaving his question unanswered. She had never had a name; she had hit her head a while ago and had lost it. Whenever she thought about it, whenever it seemed to be on the tip of her tongue something would happen to ruin her concentration and it would be gone again. So when Haku had given her the name Rune, she took it with no question or argument.

"I'm alright" she spoke only then realizing it was answered minutes after he asked. She followed both men through the woods quietly careful not to make a sound. One had to be quiet to be a shinobi and Zabuza would be angered if she messed up. Of course he was always angered at Rune.

A little while later the group had reached a hive like building hidden in the trees. It was for the moment their home. They'd linger within the walls until the trackers caught up to them. Then they would be on the run again to a new secluded area. Haku turned at that moment to break Rune's thoughts.

"Could you wait here Rune? We have a mission we must complete" he said in that soft, sweet voice of his. Rune had to smile, even though on the inside worry began to creep in, giving her an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"If that is what you wish. I shall stay and wait" she answered looking down towards her hands which were fidgeting. She looked back up only when Haku placed a hand on her shoulder, a smile gracing his beautiful lips.

"It will be over soon Rune, and we will be back before you know it" he said before catching up with Zabuza ahead. Rune sighed and walked towards home as the two rogue shinobi ran off into the woods. Whatever they were doing it probably wasn't to benefit them. A "business" man Gatoh had appeared a couple of times when Rune was in Zabuza's midst. It seemed like he worked for the slimy man. Rune shivered as a mental image of Gatoh flashed in her mind. He was short, had greasy grey hair, wore an ugly suit, walked with a cane, and had a sadistic look on his face most of the time. It all gave Rune nightmares. Sometimes she would wake to Haku sitting beside her on the edge of the bed petting her head to calm her. He was always there for her, always there to protect her. She knew he didn't want her in harm's way; it was evident by how he never let her tag along on missions. He would allow her to train and to gather herbs with him, but never to fight.

As she entered her little hole called a room, Rune thought back to the first few encounters with Gatoh. He would stare lustfully at her, even though she really didn't have anything to show. He even had the nerve to ask Zabuza to sell her to him. That fueled the Haku's rage and he sent Rune to her room. Gatoh and his bodyguards always tried to get Rune alone when they were there, and Haku was always there to pull her away and to her room where he kept her until Gatoh was gone. Talk about some possession issues. The fifth visit from Gatoh was the worst though from Rune's point of view she didn't know who had it worse. Gatoh had gotten a hold of her alone and had tried to push himself on her. At that moment Zabuza and Haku had entered the room. Rune slapped Gatoh but before she could do anything else, Haku was beside her. A small crack was heard and Gatoh cradled his already purpling hand and cursing in anger at Haku, who in turn ignored him and dragged Rune out of the room.

Rune shook her head and looked out the small window. Patches of blue sky were visible from the blotchy open canvas. Her thoughts eventually wound back to the matter at hand. She was bored, all because Zabuza and Haku had a mission. It was probably an assassin one too. It was all they ever did anymore and it always uprooted them from the area. They made rounds from village to village rather quickly always staying under the radar, unless there was a mishap somewhere down the line.

Her hand fluttered down to a small heart shaped locket around her neck. The gold paint was chipping off horribly and it looked a little tacky hanging around her neck, but she wore it anyway. It was a gift from Haku a little after she began traveling with them. When he had given it to her he said it was a necklace form her home village and to never take it off. Happily she obliged to his request and kept it hidden from view during training. Haku was the closest person to her heart. She would never let anyone hurt him. Soon she thought, soon she'd be able to fight alongside him and protect him like he protected her. She would finally be able to prove herself to both Zabuza and Haku. She wouldn't be the weak little girl they picked up near Konoha. She'd be one of the best shinobi they'd ever seen. The only horrible thing about the locket was that it never opened. It was supposed to, but Rune could never get the thing to budge.

Her mind began to wonder more. What would life be like if Zabuza wasn't the rouge Demon of the Mist village? Would he have met Haku? Would she have even met Haku? The answer was no, she would probably be dead now with not even the happiness of knowing another human being let alone having a single friend.

Zabuza had mentioned once that Haku was a good killer. She didn't quite see it. How could someone so sweet, loving, and kind turn out to be a ruthless, merciless killer? Zabuza was probably just trying to scare her off. Yes Haku had a bit of a temper and even though he could be short with her, he never laid a hand on her. That was for training only, and even then he held back to keep her from too much pain.

A small rustle shook her from her concentration. Looking down Rune figured it was a small animal in the shrubs. Probably a rabbit or squirrel, but on further inspection she saw a wisp of brown hair. Haku appeared carrying an injured Zabuza along with him not to long after. Rune bolted from her position at the window towards the small room they kept the bandages and herbs. She prayed Haku wasn't as bad off as Zabuza had looked. Whoever they had face was a demon all of their own.

After grabbing the kit, Rune sprinted down the halls towards the main room where Zabuza slept. It was the center of the Hive and the biggest room of the whole place. Upon entered she watched Haku help Zabuza into the small bed in the center of the room. Darting over to them she pulled out the bandages ready to treat his wounds.

"Are you hurt Haku?" she asked worry written on her face. He just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Zabuza-sama is the worst one off" he said and started to treat his masters wounds. Zabuza grunted and glared at Rune.

"Why are you still here girl?" he asked, or more simply put demanded for the answer. She tried her best to smile sincerely but her heart wasn't in it.

"I'm trying to treat your wounds if you'd just let me" she hissed out trying to soften her words. Unfortunately it didn't work and Haku timidly pushed Rune away.

"You need some rest Rune, why don't you go sleep?" he said and bent over busily. Rune closed her eyes and handled her anger internally. Of course, Zabuza came first. He could be as rude as he wanted to Rune, but she could not reciprocate. Turning on her heel she stormed out of the room with her head held high and disappeared towards her room.

She collapsed on her bed and tried her best to calm the urge to scream into her pillow. Damn Zabuza, he seemed to be the source of all her problems. She cooked, and cleaned, and treated his wounds regularly; and for what? Nothing, not even a simple thank you; instead Zabuza treated her like garbage and called her girl instead of her name. Not knowing her name was no excuse either, he could at least call her Rune like Haku, but no the great Zabuza never seemed to be considerate of others, he was cold, and cruel, and downright evil.

A soft knock at the door broke her thoughts. She had almost missed the noise entirely, too wrapped up in her self-anger. It had to be Haku; Zabuza looked as though he couldn't walk on his own at the moment. Her anger only boiled more. Finally deciding to stand, Rune crossed the small room missing every creaking floorboard and reached the door with ease. Gently she opened it careful not to slam and show her anger. Haku smiled at her pleased that she answered on the first knock this time. Without her consent he stepped into her room and sat on her bed. Closing the door she decided to slam it this time. Crossing her arms she turned around and leaned against the wall opposite him and stared.

"What do you want?" she asked her soft voice hardening a little in agitation. How could he ever expect her to get along with that infuriating master of his? He let Zabuza treat her like shit but no one else? How was any of it fair? Haku either didn't notice the tone of her voice or he didn't care. Instead he stared at her evenly and calmly with a smile on his face.

"Will you come herb gathering with me tomorrow Rune?" he asked. Rune blinked a couple of times as the invitation registered in her brain.

"Umm sure Haku, I would love to" she said her tone becoming lighter and she too smiled at that moment. It was rather hard to stay mad at Haku when he was in the room. He had that presence, the presence that everything was alright and nothing could go wrong around him. He calmed her. Haku stood and crossed the room taking a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"I'm glad Rune" he said. Her smile melted off her face. Haku never became close and personal with her. He always seemed out of reach for her, and treated her like a sister more than an interest. Swallowing she looked down. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You're being shy again Rune" he said taking a step back and tugging on her hair slightly. Rune glanced up at him in question. Why had he changed all of the sudden? Maybe tomorrow he was going to kill her. The thought didn't sit well at all, but it could've been a possibility. Haku had to get rid of her so now he was exposing his true feelings. It was like a bad love, tragedy story. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet only Romeo had to kill Juliet in the story.

Rune was the one to step away from Haku. She walked around him and plopped herself on her bed.

"We'll need sleep, you need sleep Haku" she said and without a word from him, Haku left her alone. Run lay on her side and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for whatever will happen tomorrow.

She was jolted awake from someone shaking her shoulder. Haku stood above her ready to go. He tapped his foot patiently while she got up and got herself around. Brushing out her dark brown hair she met up with Haku outside and they walked towards the village together. It was a peaceful, quiet morning and Rune was on her guard. It was kind of silly that she was suspicious of Haku but he just smiled at her with that heart melting smile and continued on his way. He was dressed like a simple working class male to derive attention from himself. Rune opted for her regular clothes which were unshinobi-like anyway.

They reached a small patch of herbs and Haku bent over picking them. Rune instead found her attention drifting towards a boy barely twelve sleeping a few yards away from them. He was clad in orange and his blonde hair poked out of a headband around his forehead. A ninja, genin no doubt sleeping alone outside, it was almost unheard of. Haku seemed to notice and stood up. He took Rune's hand and dragged her over to the boy.

"He was protecting our target" Haku told Rune and stepped closer to the boy. Rune wondered why it was so important to tell her that but she kept her mouth shut. Haku was a strange person always saying things that left Rune silent. Almost like his actions the past night.

Haku leaned down next to the boy, reaching out towards him. His hand lingered by the boy's neck. It would be so easy to strangle him. Kill one of the trio off without the others knowing just who exactly did it. Instead Rune watched as Haku shook the boys shoulder, awakening him. Rune grew disinterested in their conversation. Something about the boy being a ninja, some respect mumbo jumbo, and of course Haku's precious person question. A question she had heard so many times and could answer spot on. Haku was her most precious person. She didn't know what she would do without him.

Haku stood not to long after signaling it was time to go. Rune obeyed like a silent servant and picked up the basket she was carrying. Haku bid the boy – Naruto goodbye and Rune followed suit just to be polite. It was a half-hearted attempt but at least she made it sound like she was listening to the boy ramble on. As they left, Haku turned around momentarily to tell Naruto he was a guy. The look on the ninjas face was priceless. Rune gripped Haku's sleeve like a small, scared child and they continued on their way passing another twelve year old boy. This one clad in a dark blue shirt that matched his hair and dark grey eyes that sized both her and Haku up quickly.

Rune looked at her precious person and noticed the murderous glint in his eyes. He obviously had not planned this encounter and she knew the two boys would be dead next time they met. It almost saddened Rune to see two young children get slain. It had to be done; it was their mission and Gatoh's orders. Haku led her back home holding her hand the whole way, like a child holding his crushes hand.

Only days later Rune walked into the Zabuza's room to see Haku and Zabuza checking their weapons. It was final; tomorrow they would go to the bridge and finish off a man named Tazuna for Gatoh. An uneasy feeling pitted itself in the bottom of Rune's stomach. She didn't want Haku to go, at least not without her. Walking forward she made on final attempt to go along.

"I can be of use Zabuza-san" she said as respectfully as she could. His only response was a scoff and glare.

"You couldn't hold a kunai right let alone go up against a jounin"

"There are genin there, and their only twelve, I can handle them" she argued. Zabuza turned away from her.

"The answer is no" Her eyes rolled and Haku stepped towards her. He led her out of the room.

"You knew very well, that approach wouldn't work" he said softly. Rune shook her head defiantly.

"I don't understand why I cannot go! You both trained me. I'm ready!" she said heatedly her anger boiling over. Haku pulled her into her room and shut the door quietly. Turning around he pulled her over to the bed and sat her down, joining her.

"Listen to me very carefully Rune" he said. His tone worried her now.

"We are going to finish our mission tomorrow and when we do, we'll have to leave immediately. Tazuna is a high priority person because he is working on the bridge that will link lands." Rune sat quietly as Haku explained.

"You'll come back for me right, you always come back" she whispered. Haku leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Not this time Rune. I want to you stay here until midday tomorrow, then leave and find a village to stay in. I'm not going to uproot you and put you through hiding again. It's not fair to you"

"But I want to be with you Haku!" Rune argued her soft voice unusually loud and shrill. "I want to be with you and Zabuza and I don't care if we have to run again. I just don't want you to leave me!" she cried and buried her face in her hands. Haku wrapped her up in a hug. She was like a small child, not ever having much of an education. She didn't know how harsh the world could be or how badly they were in danger of being caught this time. If they were indeed captured they would be killed and it pained Haku to leave, but he didn't want Rune killed because of a mistake. It was her life to give up not his and he wasn't going to snuff out her life.

Rune cried herself to sleep in Haku's arms. He laid her on her bed and slept beside her, it was his last calm night before he had to run and he wanted to spend every minute he could get with Rune. She was special in her own way and Haku vowed not to forget her, but at the moment his place was beside Zabuza. He owed Zabuza his life and was going to repay that debt. Then he would seek out Rune and apologize for leaving and make it up to her. At the earliest possible time Haku rose from the bed and stared down at Rune only leaving at the last second to chase after his master.

Rune awoke to silence that morning. Sitting up she momentarily forgot what was going on. It was routine to wake up to an empty house. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her mattress. A small note was almost hidden under a sheet. Picking it up Rune read the apology and frowned; last night's events running through her mind like a bad romance movie. Crinkling the not up Rune threw it at the wall. She threw the sheet off of herself and walked hurriedly outside. Glancing up at the foggy morning sky she huffed.

"Sorry Haku…I'd wait, but I don't quite have the patience" she muttered out before she took off towards the village, where the bridge was being built. It was a long run but if she sprinted fast enough she might catch up to both Haku and Zabuza. She would be thrilled then, having proved herself and her worth, they'd let her come along then. She made the decision that would change her life forever and shape who she was to become in the future. Fidgeting with the locket Rune got it to snap open, at the moment she didn't care and snapped it shut locking away its secrets again. The trees in front of her began to thin out and she reached the town with ease. Barely anyone was awake at this time in the morning and she sprinted down the town's road towards the bridge. Upon reaching it she found only a thick blanket of fog. Unknowing what lied behind the fog and not really caring, Rune ventured in hoping to find her precious person and his master.

She stumbled upon a scene that would forever be engraved in her mind until she died and even after. The boy from the forest, Naruto stood in front of Haku glaring, a seemingly red aura about him. Behind him a trio had their own little scene further down. An older man Rune believed to be the target, a pink haired girl leaned over the body of the other boy from the woods, several senbon lodged in his skin. Rune took a step forward and cried out diverting the opponent's attention to herself.

"Haku no!" she yelled. Haku seemed to ignore her; a brief flash of recognition gracing his features.

"I only want to make his dream come true, that is my dream" he stated to Naruto. Rune felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She wasn't important to Haku, she never was. He lived to make Zabuza happy, just like she lived to make him happy, but she could never be good enough for him. He only wanted praise from his master, why should he care what she thought? She wanted to scream again, but her voice didn't quite want to work at that moment. She stood frozen and inaudible, like a useless doll.

"Naruto…kill me" Haku pleaded these words and they made Rune want to fall to her knees. Haku seemed so defeated, so lost and confused, so defenseless. Her brain forced her body into action again and she ran forward; tears splashing on the concrete below her.

"No Haku don't throw you life away, Don't you see? You're not a tool Haku. You're my precious person I love you!" Rune screamed out her voice stretching to its limits. Haku seemed to turn to her now, acknowledging her presence.

"Rune…" he murmured her name but she could hear his sweet voice filling her ears. Naruto seemed to weigh Haku's request and agreed, running towards him preparing for the kill. Rune ran forward prepared to stop the boy, but was beaten to the punch. Haku quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and in a haunting tone said the last words of his life.

"Tell Rune I'm sorry and I love her….I'm sorry I can't die just yet" Haku disappeared from sight just as Rune reached Naruto. They looked around for any trace of him noticing the fog lifting rapidly, as the scene cleared both spectators witnessed their first death. Haku stood in between his master and a silver haired jounin that could only be the sensei of the genin trio. The jounin's hand was on Haku's chest and both he and Haku had a sort of shocked expression. Zabuza stood behind Haku with an expression that didn't seem to care what was going on. He lifted his sword in an attempt to slice threw his opponent. The jounin flipped back out of the way carrying Haku with him. Rune stared in shock as her brain registered what was happening. Zabuza was willing to kill Haku to achieve what he wanted. Getting over her initial feelings Rune sprinted over to Haku leaving Naruto behind.

As she reached the jounin she watched as he closed Haku's eyes for him. She collapsed beside him, taking her precious person from the stranger, from the man that killed him. She held his face softly as though he was made of glass.

"Haku…." She whispered.

"He's already dead" the jounin said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"Shut up you killed him!" she screeched at him. Her attention was diverted back to Haku. "You stupid, stupid boy. Why did you leave me Haku? I need you" Rune found her voice echoing off the surrounding area and she started to mourn her loss, letting the held back tears flow.

A cruel laugh echoed as loud as her tears. Rune glanced up towards Gatoh and his men, all of the men employed under him. They stood in a line, weapons at the ready. Gatoh walked forward to Rune and a now cold Haku.

"Huh the little rats dead, serves him right for breaking my wrist" Gatoh sneered kicking Haku. Rune pulled Haku towards her and glared at the short man.

"You monster!" she hissed out in a seething tone. Laying Haku down on the ground, Rune stood up pulling out a small kunai.

"I'll kill you for touching Haku, take that back, Take it back!" she yelled out and threateningly pointed the dangerous weapon towards Gatoh, ready to strike.

"Back up Rune" She froze at his order. It wasn't the actual order that made her stop, more of the use of her name. Rune looked towards Haku's master as he stood head held high with two broken arms limply at his side. He nodded to her and she dropped the kunai returning to her spot at Haku's side.

"Looks like we're not your enemy anymore Kakashi" Zabuza spoke to the silver haired murderer. "Boy give me your kunai!" Naruto threw his spare at Zabuza who caught it in his mouth. In what seemed like slow motion that only belonged in dramatic TV shows, Zabuza ran at Gatoh- kunai in mouth. Rune felt her fabricated reality begin to crack as Zabuza stabbed Gatoh and collapsed. Kakashi quickly ran to Zabuza and lifted him up. Rune watched as Kakashi carried Zabuza closer to her and Haku.

They reached their destination in only a couple of seconds but time seemed to slow down making it feel like hours and minutes. Kakashi set Zabuza down beside Haku and he weakly reached up to touch Haku's face.

"Haku I'm sorry never once did I thank you, I only wish I could have gone to where you have" he stated weakly.

"Who knows Zabuza you just might join him there" Kakashi said.

And Rune realized that she would too lose Zabuza. Her world shattered at that moment, no longer perfect. She had lost the two people in her life that she knew well and that knew she existed. Knowing this; more hot tears trailed down her cheeks causing her dark eyes to grow red with sorrow. She reached out and touched Zabuza's face.

"Don't leave me too Zabuza. I know we didn't get along but you're all I have left, I need you to be here. Please don't leave me like Haku did" Rune cried out. Zabuza looked at her like he was looking at her for the first time ever.

"Haku didn't want to leave you Rune, he sacrificed himself for me. I'm sorry Rune; It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I hope you'll forgive what I've done" he muttered. Rune shook her head.

"Already forgiven, please….get better like always…." She whispered. Rune's answer was silence. She lowered her head and her shoulders trembled with the sobs escaping her lips. She lost both people today. Looking up Rune stared up into the soft whiteness of snow. Leaning down she pressed her warm lips to the cold ones of Haku. She was taking their first and last kiss. Never again would she be able to do that.

"Goodbye Haku..." she whispered.

She stood at the graves of her beloved and his master staring at the two crosses in the ground. The sun had just begun to rise fully in the sky and it seemed a brand new day was upon the earth. Her dark hues were bone dry; no more tears were even possible to fall anymore. It had seemed she cried till she couldn't cry anymore for the rest of her life. She cried for the two lives snuffed out by fate that day, she cried for the two souls that would never walk the earth again, she cried for her love, she cried for her master, she even cried for herself, and the future she would never have with either man. A faint, ghost of a smile graced her lips as she thought of Zabuza's comment. Don't cry girl, and Haku's response. You're only human.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura Haruno asked from behind. She had learned the names of the Konoha ninja while burying the dead. She wouldn't return to any of the previous homes they had. It would have been ransacked by Gatoh's men or by Anbu by now. She would have to find a new village to reside in, and live a more peaceful life, one where she didn't have to run. Nothing was ever that easy unfortunately.

"I think I'm going to return to my home village" she said softly.

"You know you could always come back to Konoha with us" Naruto spoke up, silent until now. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Konoha is my home village" she said fingering the locket around her neck. It snapped open to a small picture of Haku and her. Her name engraved in the inside.

"What did you say your name was?" Sakura asked. She glanced down at the locket. To Rune, My precious person; Haku.

"My name is Rune. It was given to me by a friend and a loved one" she said again softly. Rune turned around and stared longingly at their graves again a faint feeling of longing to be dead with them flashed over her. She shook the feeling away, she would live for the both of them now. She turned and slowly walked away with Team 7, leaving the land of the Waves behind her, carrying only memories with her.

Rune would never get to see the loving look in his soft eyes. She would never get to hear his sincere voice or feel his warm hand on hers. She'd never hug him again or breathe the same air. Rune would have to live her life without her precious person. She would love again, one day but that person would never replace Haku in her heart. She would never love them as she did Haku. Rune would be mourning everyday of her life, waiting for fate to whisk her life away from her so she could join her beloved, her soul mate.


End file.
